The Bet
by ForgetMeNotOrchid
Summary: Kurt's having a bad day, so Sebastian makes him a bet. If he can get the newbie, Sebastian will buy him coffee for a month. Blaine lost a ton of money, and doing what Sebastian says will get it back. Oneshot. SMUT WARNING.


prompt for this fic on my blog somewhere from months ago. But I can't find it. It floated around tumblr for ages though. THIS IS SMUT. SMUT ALERT. HEAVY SMUT ALERT. DON'T BE ANGRY. Also, first time writing said smut, though I read it all the time. So sorry if it sucks. Really really sorry.

Kurt was having a bad night. His latest piece of ass had completely dumped him for a relationship. He was pissed. All those fucking virgins were the same. They wanted an experienced guy to fuck, and then they decided they wanted something more. Kurt remembered when he was just like-no. He didn't want to go there again. He wanted to see that asshole Sebastian and get completely wasted and forget about his newest lost boy.

When he walked in to the bar he knew from that satisfied smirk that Sebastian knew exactly what had gone down today. His thoughts were confirmed when Sebastian promptly handed him a Long Island Ice Tea that seemed to have more vodka than anything else. Kurt gave him a suspicious glance- he was used to getting cocktails that wouldn't leave him inhibited for other guilty pleasures.

"You need to get drunk and laid Hummel. It's not like you even cared about him, but I know that your particular pride can't handle not having a boy to fuck tonight." Sebastian said with a smirk. That very smirk was the reason why Kurt never could bring himself to get into a relationship with Sebastian. Kurt liked control, and he had a feeling he would find Sebastian just as much of a control freak as he himself. So he threw back his drink and settled in to scan the crowd.

It was when he called for another drink that he saw Sebastian's smile become Cheshire like in it's intensity. "Looks like we have a newbie tonight."

Kurt followed the direction of his glance and saw a sheltered looking rich boy with a nervous smile. He scoffed. That was almost _too _innocent. But then the nervous eyes looked into Kurt's, and he was almost shocked by the hazel intensity. His scoff turned into a moan halfway out of his throat.

Sebastian heard the sound, despite the loud room, and looked like a cat about to get his cream."Get him in your bed tonight Hummel, and I'll buy you a month's worth of coffee."

Kurt regally turned his head to Sebastian with a single arched eyebrow. "And if I lose?"

Sebastian's grin turned positively feral. "One night in bed with me. And I'm in charge."

Kurt controlled his breathing. The rich boy would certainly be interesting. And he knew Sebastian would let him nowhere near the hazel eyed angel unless he agreed. So swallowing his nerves and reminding himself he had not been refused for a long time, he winked at Sebastian and purred, "You're on."

And with that he sauntered off to meet the newbie, not seeing Sebastian's smirk and his familiar inclination to the new kid.

Blaine walked into the bar Sebastian told him about. Why the hell had he decided to gamble away that money at poker last Friday? If his parents saw the dent in his account they would be pissed. So when Sebastian told him to go to the bar and flirt with a guy, but not sleep with him, in return for all he had lost and then some, how could he refuse?

Except he hadn't known until he walked in how hard it was to steel yourself against cerulean blue eyes with skin a model would be jealous of. And let's not forget the sexy as hell hips the boy had as he sauntered over to him. Shit, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Three drinks later, he couldn't for the life of him remember why he would want to say no to the nymph who was grinding into his ass on the dance floor. Fuck, if the man wasn't hung like hell. And when he bit his ear lobe harshly, Blaine was lost to a sea of feeling, and he gladly followed the boy to his car when he was tugged towards the entrance.

The cool air was like a slap in the face. _Shit._ He needed that money more than he needed to be impaled on the boy behind him. But the more the said boy ground his hips into Blaine's ass, he wasn't so sure.

Kurt could feel Rich Boy-he thought his name was Blake or something like that- changing his mind away from the dizzying effects of the smoke filled bar. So he made the executive decision to give him something to make him stop thinking with his head and start thinking with his dick.

He grabbed the boys wrists and held them above his head, while simultaneously shoving him against the side of his navigator. He aggressively shoved his pelvis into Blaine's, and crushed his lips down onto the shorter boy's for a lust filled kiss. His tounge shoved itself down Blaine's throat, and Blaine's answering moan made Kurt thrust harder. He couldn't wait to get the boy beneath him. He bet he would be a screamer, loud as hell when Kurt came in his ass.

Blaine was lost. All he knew was that there was an amazing pressure on one side and a hard door on the other, and the sensations of being roughly handled were making it hard to breathe.

He opened the door when Kurt let go of his hands to yank up his shirt. "Can we finish this at your place?" fuck the money. He needed Kurt inside him half an hour ago.

"Sure thing, cutie." Kurt said with a seductive wink, before running around to the other side of the car. Kurt was thankful for the short drive to his apartment, because otherwise Rich Boy might chicken out. He didn't really see a need to worry about it however, once he felt the boy latching on to his neck with his lips. Kurt had trouble focusing on the road after that point, but somehow managed to get them home in one piece. And then the fun began.

It became a tangle of limbs once the apartment door was closed, with Blaine eager to touch the angel and Kurt eager to get control of the situation. Finally with a whine Blaine just let Kurt shove him against the wall and fuck his mouth with his tongue. Kurt knew it was possessive and messy, but the boy's body was making him harder than he previously thought possible. He dragged him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed, and figured out the quickest way to divulge both of them of much too many layers of clothing.

Soon enough however, they were both gloriously naked, and he could look at the gorgeous hazel eyed beauty and drink his fill of the dark curls that nestled further down to his cock. And what a beautiful thing it was. Without a second thought, Kurt took the appendage in his mouth, causing Blaine to yelp and thrust up.

"GOD Kurt! _Yes_, please please please!" Blaine was disappointed, somewhere in the far back reaches of his mind that weren't screaming in pleasure, that he couldn't do any more than beg for Kurt to keep doing what he was doing. But honestly, the things the blue-eyed boy could do with his mouth should have been completely illegal. He could hear entire symphonies in his head as Kurt licked the sensitive under vein, and when Kurt fondled his balls, Blaine had to jerk Kurt's mouth off with a filthy pop.

Kurt surged up to his mouth and smiled. "Too much, Rich Boy? Did you almost cum inside my mouth? Bet it would have tasted spectacular, but thanks for the heads up so we can get on to the main show." Kurt grinned as he took Blaine mouth with his, and Blaine moaned upon realizing he was tasting _himself_ on the perfect boy's tongue.

Suddenly Kurt was gone, and Blaine cried out at the lack of warmth and perfection on top of him, but before he could even get his brain together enough to look for him, Kurt was back with lube and a condom, and he was already slicking his fingers up with a devilish wink at the boy beneath him.

It suddenly felt to Blaine as though he couldn't spread his legs fast enough, and suddenly Kurt's fingers were right _there_ and oh God could anything feel more right. Kurt was thrusting in and out lazily, reviling in the look of pure ecstasy on the boy's face. "More. Please more. Please. Oh _God._ I've never wanted anything more in my life!" Blaine didn't care that he sounded like a complete whore, Kurt's fingers were stroking his inner walls in all the right places, and he wanted to feel that huge dick that he could just see out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt smirked and quickly removed his fingers when he noticed Blaine's gaze, laughing when Blaine's ass tried to follow his fingers as he pulled out. "Please put your cock in quickly please I need it It's gonna feel _soo_ good."

Kurt leaned in to whisper as he lubed up his cock. "Do you always moan and beg so much, or do you just _really_ want my cock?" Before Blaine even had a chance to answer, Kurt was slamming into him with a frightening ferocity, and he forgot everything except how _full_ Kurt's cock made him feel. Kurt had to have at least 2 inches on every guy Blaine had ever dated, and Blaine loved it. But now Blaine had a problem, because Kurt wasn't _moving._ Blaine's eyes shot open to see a teasing grin on Kurt's face. "Does my cock make the begging worth it?"

"You _bastard_ please! Fuck me into the damned mattress!"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"_YES!" _

"Good boy." Kurt grinned, and then slammed into him. Again and again he thrust into Blaine, watching him carefully and thrusting at a different angle every time. Blaine was having the time of his life, when stars exploded in his vision.

"_There!_" He shouted, begging Kurt to hit that spot again. Kurt complied, and suddenly Blaine was seconds away from coming, and Kurt hadn't even touched his cock.

"Hey, I think I'm going to-"

"Me too. Don-" And then they both came at the same time, and each had the best orgasm of their lives.

Blaine went to sleep, happy as hell that he was still in debt, because Kurt fucking his brains out was amazing.

Meanwhile at Scandals, Sebastian wanted to punch something. He had wanted Hummel so bad, and having Kurt at his mercy was going to make it the best night ever. But then Blaine had fucked up and let his dick control his body, and now he was missing out on Hummel's ass. Anderson was going to be getting some unfortunate phone calls in the morning.

Blaine woke up to 12 missed calls on his phone in the morning, and Kurt throwing the phone at him in annoyance.

"Please answer your phone before I actually smash it against a wall. I don't do waking up before ten AM if I don't have to." Kurt growled, before shoving the comforter over his body and getting back in bed.

Blaine was too tired and disoriented to check caller ID, which really would have saved a lot of trouble in hindsight. But as he answered hello, and heard how loud the voice on the other end was, he knew Kurt was about to be pissed.

"What the fuck Blaine? Did you do what I asked you to last night, or did you do whatever the fuck you wanted?" Sebastian yelled.

Kurt frowned and threw the comforter back off himself. He knew that voice, and if the guilty look on Blaine's face was any indication, Blaine knew exactly how he knew him, too.

"I- look Sebastian, it's not that big a deal, I'll just-"

"Anderson. You are so dead to me right now. I'll call you later." Sebastian hung up the phone in disgust.

Leaving Kurt to look at Blaine with something akin to hurt in his eyes. "Sebastian was paying you. He was paying you to have sex with me." Kurt deadpanned, pinning Blaine with a glare.

"No! He-"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? He just _called _ you. He-"

"But it was to _not_ have sex with you!"

"….what?"

"Look, a few weeks ago, I was playing poker with him and some old high school friends and I lost a shit load of money. Sebastian told me he would pay me all that I lost and then some to flirt with who he was drinking with but _not_ sleep with him. I don't even know why, but-"

"That's an entirely different problem I will never be discussing with you, and perhaps never with Sebastian either. But if you really needed the money, why sleep with me?"

Blaine had the decency to look completely sheepish as he looked at Kurt. "You- you were gorgeous."

Despite himself, Kurt grinned. "You weren't too bad either, hot stuff."

If reviews be the sign of love, hit the button; give me excess of them, so I may jump up and down and cry.


End file.
